Integrated circuit (IC) die theiiiial control techniques, such as techniques that employ a eutectic solder die attach, may cool the IC die by acquiring heat (from the IC die) that is conducted (e.g., via solid conduction) through one or more layers external to the IC die. For example, techniques that employ a eutectic solder die attach may acquire heat conducted through the IC die, through the solder die attach, and through a carrier. Acquisition of heat from the IC die after the heat has been conducted through layers external to the IC die (e.g., through the solder die attach and/or through a carrier) may limit the capacity of these techniques to remove heat from the IC die, which may result in excessive operational temperatures of the IC die or in limiting allowable power output.